Supra Aparenttis - Além das Aparências
by debby.rox
Summary: Voldemort está morto e Harry finalmente se formou Hogwarts e está pronto para viver a sua vida, mas o seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo quando ele percebe que os amigos podem se tornar inimigos e inimigos se tornarem amigos e, o que ele amava agora ele odeia e que ele odiava agora ele ama. Os homens pobres se tornam ricos. Quem ele mais confiava causou nele o maior dos danos.
1. Chapter 1

**Supra Apparentiis**

**Além das Aparências**

**Autor: Jadedragon36**

Disclaimer: Não importa quantas vezes eu agite minha varinha, eu não detenho quaisquer direitos de qualquer dos livros da Saga Harry Potter, mas eu sou grata a JK por escrevê-los.*

Resumo: Voldemort está morto e Harry finalmente se formou Hogwarts e está pronto para viver a sua vida, mas o seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo quando ele percebe que os amigos podem se tornar inimigos e inimigos se tornarem amigos e, o que ele amava agora ele odeia e que ele odiava agora ele ama. Os homens pobres se tornam ricos. Quem ele mais confiava causou nele o maior dos danos. Um novo Lorde das Trevas aparece e acaba por ser um mal antigo. E tudo começou... Com uma visita ao Gringotes. (HP / SS, DM / HG, NL / LL.)

Aviso: Contém cenas de relações homoafetivas, portanto se não gosta, não leia. A porta da rua é a serventia da casa. Se você acha que os personagens não estão agindo como deveriam é porque eu estou puxando suas cordas.

**Capítulo 1: Uma visita ao Gringotes**

Harry estava animado, ele estava apaixonado. Em dois dias ele iria se casar com a garota de seus sonhos. Gina. Ginevra Weasley era a garota mais bonita do mundo aos seus olhos, a pele creme clara, os olhos azuis, os longos cabelos ruivos, o corpo bem feito e longilíneo. Ela era perfeita e ela era toda dele e em dois dias eles estariam unidos para sempre. Pelos últimos oito anos, Harry sentiu que ele era parte da família Weasley, mas em 48 horas ele seria realmente da família - ele estava indo realmente ter uma família. Foi há um pouco mais de um ano atrás que Harry havia derrotado Voldemort para sempre. A profecia cumprida, Harry o Menino Que Sobreviveu, o Escolhido e dono de tantos outros epítetos, era agora o homem que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Ele era um símbolo da Luz e com a morte de Dumbledore ele foi considerado o maior bruxo vivo.

A vida era boa. Ele passou um ano a mais em Hogwarts e completou sua educação. Pretendia agora passar seis semanas em Paris em lua de mel e quando retornasse iria começar o seu treinamento na Academia de Aurores. Gina queria o casamento no início de junho, mas Harry decidiu que era importante que eles se formassem primeiro. A vida era boa.

Hoje, ele estava indo ao Gringotes para se reunir com o seu gerente de conta. Harry ficou surpreso. Há uma semana a Sra. Weasley lhe entregara a carta Gringotes que chegou na Toca. Foi no dia depois da formatura e Harry passou a noite na Toca depois que ele, Rony, Gina e Hermione festejaram até o início da manhã. Eles não eram estudantes, não mais. A coruja com o envelope Gringotes tinha chegado no início da manhã e Sra. Weasley deu a carta para ele na hora do almoço (que acordou tarde demais para o café da manhã). A carta explicava que era costume para todos os homens Potter se reunir com o gerente de contas Potter antes que eles se ligassem em matrimônio para tomar providências para a sua nova noiva. Um compromisso foi marcado para Harry dois dias antes do casamento e era considerada uma formalidade.

Ron se ofereceu para ir com Harry, mas havia sido convidado para um treino com os Chudley Cannons naquela mesma manhã. Ron estava obcecado com os Chudley e ficou surpreso quando o capitão da equipe tinha enviado uma coruja convidando o herói de guerra para a prática. Não era segredo que Ron esperava ser um jogador de Quadribol profissional, mas ele não era, na opinião de Harry, bom o suficiente para ser profissional. Harry o amava como um irmão e sabia que Ron era a melhor pessoa para ficar ao lado dele em uma luta, mas ele também era o primeiro a admitir que como um jogador de Quadribol Ron não era o melhor, além dos Chudleys serem a pior equipe da liga... Mas pensando dessa forma Ron caberia bem no time.

Enquanto ele subia as escadas de mármore branco do edifício, Harry lembrava com carinho a primeira vez que ele veio ao Gringotes com Hagrid. Foi há oito anos. Ele tinha apenas 11 anos e Harry era novo para o mundo dos bruxos. Entrando no edifício nada parecia ter mudado desde aquele dia. Os duendes iam para o seu trabalho diário, enquanto as bruxas e bruxos estavam acenando para ele, apontando-o e alguns até tentaram apertar a mão dele. Ele riu-se. Normalmente ele não gostava de toda a atenção, mas hoje ele sorriu e apertou a mão de todos que tentaram. Ele estava feliz.

Harry caminhou até o balcão e cumprimentou o duende.

—Estou aqui para fazer uma entrevista com o gerente da conta Potter.

O duende curvou-se para ele e cumprimentou-o educadamente.

— Boa tarde, Senhor Potter, por favor, sente-se e Grobrick estará com você em breve.

Harry virou-se para ir para o assento oferecido e viu o duende que ele conhecia. — Olá Grampo. Como você está? — O duende pareceu chocado, ninguém tinha tempo para lembrar os nomes dos duendes, mas ele realmente tivera um certo contato com Harry Potter.

— Eu estou bem, Senhor Potter. Espero que suas relações conosco hoje aumente o seu ouro.

Harry riu. Duendes só pensavam era em ouro. — Bem Grampo, espero que nossas relações aumentem o ouro para você, sua família e todos os que lidam com Gringotes.

Grampo deu um sorriso raro. Harry tinha dado ao duende uma bênção maravilhosa.

— Agradeço-lhe a sua bênção em nosso banco, Senhor Potter —, disse uma voz atrás dele. Harry virou-se e cumprimentou o novo duende que ele assumiu ser Grobrick – o Chefe das Contas Potter. Ele era mais alto que Grampo, suas roupas eram de um rico material de azul royal e ele tinha uma aura de autoridade sobre ele.

— Disponha. E o Senhor é Grobrick, eu assumo.

O duende fez um ligeiro arco. — Por favor, senhor, venha por aqui.

Harry foi levado para a parte de trás do banco para um grande escritório onde outros dois duendes estavam sentados. Como Grobrick, ambos estavam bem vestidos. Um em vestes roxas profundas e o outro era muito mais velho do que os outros dois e vestia uma túnica de prata que parecia combinar com seu cabelo, ele tinha sobre _leggings_ pretas, botas de couro e em sua cintura um punhal cravado de jóias. Grobrick apresentou o duende túnica roxa como Magnus – Chefe das Contas Black e o outro como Fireforge – Chefe das Contas Especiais Gringotes. Quando Harry curvou-se em uma saudação para ambos os duendes, de repente ele teve um pensamento de que essa não era uma reunião ordinária. Harry ficou em silêncio esperando por Grobrick começar. Todos os três duendes observavam ao jovem intensamente.

Fireforge foi o primeiro a abordar Harry. — Estou muito feliz em te ver Senhor Potter, eu tenho tentado ter um encontro com você durante os últimos oito anos.

De todas as coisas que Harry esperava ouvir, essa declaração foi a última.

— Oito anos? Lamento. Nunca recebi qualquer correspondência do seu banco até o final da semana passada pedindo a nomeação da minha noiva para que compartilhemos os cofres.

Os três duendes o visaram com sábios olhares.

Grobrick se virou para Harry — Tenho certeza de que essa reunião vai além disso, Senhor Potter. Há muitas coisas que gostaríamos de discutir com você hoje sobre as suas contas.

— Tenho certeza cavalheiros, que eu poderei agendar algum tempo posteriormente. Quando eu voltar da minha lua de mel, voltarei a me reunir para tratar das coisas mínimas sobre as contas Potter e as contas Black com os senhores, mas eu não acho que eu poderia dar-lhe mais de uma hora hoje. Então, se pudéssemos discutir o procedimento para adicionar a minha futura esposa para as contas, eu apreciaria isso.

Magnus olhou ferozmente para Harry. — Senhor Potter, o que você sabe sobre a sua fortuna?

Harry sabia que ele tinha herdado a fortuna Black e enquanto ele não sabia quanto Sirius havia deixado, ele sabia que era o suficiente para Gina e ele obterem um bom começo na vida. Quanto à fortuna Potter, ela consistia em um único cofre que estava quase vazio após oito anos de escola. Talvez de influente mesmo ele ainda tinha o seu sobrenome. Ele sabia que o nome de Potter era antigo e vinha de um linha de tradições das famílias de sangue puro.

— Eu sei o suficiente. Poderíamos, por favor, apenas discutir a inclusão de Gina para que eu possa ir e eu prometo que vou falar com vocês assim que eu retornar de Paris.

Magnus parecia que ia gritar, mas Fireforge simplesmente colocou as mãos no ombro do duende mais jovem. O duende de cabelos de prata sorriu para Harry. — Claro Senhor Potter, vamos apenas discutir a sua bela noiva. Parabéns pelo casamento a propósito. É um casamento tão esperado e tenho certeza que o mundo bruxo vai falar sobre o seu casamento pelos os próximos anos.

—Obrigado Fireforge, então se o senhor puder começar.

Os outros dois duendes olharam para o mais velho e deixou-o levar o processo. — Sim, vamos. Primeiro Senhor Potter, eu estou supondo que a futura Lady Potter teria prazer em usar o vestido de casamento de sua bisavó. Foi feito à mão com as melhores sedas de acromântula, e é incrustado com ouro e prata e runas de bênçãos e fertilidade.

— Parece bonito, mas eu tenho certeza que Gina já tem um vestido pronto.

— Oh, eu sinto muito. O vestido foi enviado para ela há cerca de dois meses, para que pudesse ser montado e reformado por ela.

Harry balançou a cabeça. — Você deve estar enganado. Eu só propus o casamento há um mês. — Harry havia proposto após seu último exame.

— Não senhor. Tenho certeza da data. Não há engodo. Também, sem dúvida, os anéis de casamento de Harry Potter provenientes Potter Sênior e Lady Potter foram limpos e polidos.

— Eu não sabia que tais anéis existiam. Nunca os vi em meu cofre. Devo dizer a Ron sobre eles, ele disse que estava comprando anéis como um presente de casamento para nós.

— Bem, eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem. A sua mansão, a Potter Manor foi limpa e decorada e espera receber o casal feliz.

— Eu não tenho uma mansão, mas tenho a casa dos Black no Largo Grimmauld. Decidi deixá-la como tal e não a renomeei como Potter Manor. Monstro e Sra. Weasley estavam ocupados com a limpeza da casa. — Harry ouviu Magnus soltou um suspiro de frustração. Harry o viu balançando a cabeça, sem dúvida, não aprovando que a casa mais nobre e antiga dos Blacks fosse parar nas mãos de um membro não familiar.

— Ah, bom, tudo parece estar indo bem. Assim, a última coisa que precisamos resolver é o subsídio de sua esposa.

— Com subsídio o senhor quer dizer algo como uma mesada?

— Exatamente. Todas as esposas Potter recebem um subsídio para cuidar de suas necessidades pessoais.

Harry acenou com a cabeça — Bem, isso parece certo. Quanto devo dar a ela?

— Bem, você está dando-lhe um subsídio de 100 G$ galeões por mês, bem como mais 500 G$ galeões por ano para as taxas escolares. Estou assumindo que você quer aumentar esse valor.

Harry olhou para os três duendes como se fossem loucos, ele deve ter ouvido errado. — Você acabou de dizer que _eu_ tenho dado Gina 100 galeões por mês?

— Sim e 500 por ano para as taxas escolares. — Fireforge confirmou.

Algo dentro de Harry deu uma guinada. Isso estava errado, os duendes estavam errados. Não... Sua Gina não...

— É claro que esse número não inclui o subsídio para sua família. Eu estou supondo que isso também vai continuar.

Harry continuou imerso em seus devaneios.

Não... Isso deve ser um erro, não Gina, não ela. Isso deve ter sido uma cláusula no testamento de Sirius, sim, era isso, ela deve ter recebido dinheiro de Sirius.

— Esse dinheiro é o que sai da Conta Black que Sirius deixou como herança para ela também? — Harry perguntou.

— Não, isso está saindo da Conta Potter durante os últimos sete anos. — o duende respondeu.

— Sete anos! Gina vem recebendo um subsídio pelos últimos sete anos?! — disse Harry em estado de choque.

— Todo mês, bem como o pagamento de suas mensalidades escolares. — o duende disse calmamente.

Harry ficou em silêncio e perguntou: — Os Weasleys estão recebendo um subsídio por sete anos?

—Não... Por oito.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Poções, Feitiços e Herança.**

Harry levantou-se. Ele precisava andar por aí. Alguma coisa dentro dele estava lhe dizendo que os duendes não estavam mentindo, mas eles tinham que estar, porque isso significaria que Gina e os Weasleys estavam tomando dinheiro dele. Grobrick parecia que ia dizer algo quando Fireforge ergueu a mão para mantê-lo quieto. O jovem tinha que resolver isso por conta própria.

Gina estava recebendo dinheiro durante os últimos sete anos e os Weasleys durante oito. Isso significa que eles estavam roubando dele o tempo todo. "_Não, não, Gina não. Ela é perfeita_." Uma voz em sua mente sussurrou. Por que toda essa confusão? Ele estava se casando com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, o dinheiro não importava. Mas eles estavam tirando dinheiro dele. Dinheiro que seus pais deixaram para ele usar. Mas, obviamente, ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver com comodidade com Gina. Só de pensar no nome dela trouxe-lhes imagens de sua tez cremosa e seu cabelo vermelho suave que cheirava a rosas. Não, era inacreditável. Eles estavam tomando o seu dinheiro por serem seus amigos. Algo estava errado, ele tinha que chegar ao fundo da questão. Os Weasleys estavam roubando dinheiro e Rony e Gina recebiam uma espécie de _salário_ para serem seus amigos.

"_Mas o que dizer de Paris... Já está tudo pago. Vocês vão ter um tempo maravilhoso. Você pode lidar com tudo isso após a lua de mel."_ NÃO! Algo dentro dele quebrou. _Isso_ estava errado. Harry olhou para os três duendes e se levantou como se os estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Algo estava definitivamente errado.

— O que você fez comigo? — Harry perguntou atordoado.

— Nada mágico. Tudo que fiz foi lhe dizer algumas verdades.

— Gina está tirando dinheiro de mim por ser minha amiga, noiva, esposa, o diabo que seja! Ela, Ron e todos os Weasleys estão... Oh Merlin. — Harry meia afirmou meio perguntou.

— Bem, eu não sei sobre _todos_ os Weasleys, mas eu sei que à Sra. Weasley foi dado um subsídio mensal, juntamente com Ronald e Ginevra.

— Eu acho que eu vou me sentar, respirar fundo e discutir todos meus assuntos com vocês hoje.

— Bem, já estava na hora! Pensei que nunca iríamos chegar até você. — Magnus disse dando a Harry um esgar de escárnio muito _Snapiano_ ao ver do moreno.

— Senhor Potter, se você concordar, nós estamos esperando que você se permita ser examinado por um dos nossos medimagos.

"_Não há medimagos. Não confie em medimagos."_ Uma voz gritou em sua mente, mas Harry rapidamente a desintonizou. — Examinado para quê?

— Nós suspeitamos que você está sob os efeitos de uma poção do amor.

— Bem, agora, espere um minuto. Uma coisa é você acusar Gina de me roubar, mas outra bem diferente é acusá-la de me dar uma poção do amor.

— Senhor Potter, por favor. Se é que você realmente ama essa garota, nada iria ficar no seu caminho e vamos ser os primeiros a desejar-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo. Mas se nós estivermos certos, você poderia estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida.

Harry pensou por um minuto e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça. Em um flash Grobrick correu para fora da saleta e voltou com uma mulher magra que tinha longos cabelos negros e tinha um nariz aquilino e afilado. Ela lembrou imediatamente de Snape. Ela, porém, tinha um sorriso agradável e estava com vestes brancas de curandeira.

— Boa tarde, Senhor Potter. Eu sou Madame Marchack. Foi-me dito que o senhor precisava fazer um check-up completo antes de seu casamento.

Harry não conseguia encontrar sua voz e apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Se você ficar parado isso não deve tomar muito de seu tempo.— a medimaga acenou com a varinha em Harry por um pouco de tempo, enquanto Harry se sentou como se estivesse em estado de choque. Ela continuava fazendo os movimentos na varinha como se fosse uma batuta de maestro.

Eventualmente, ela falou. — Bem, Senhor Potter, você teve uma vida interessante. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que sobreviveu a um ataque de basilisco antes ou alguém que sofreu com Cruciatus tantas vezes e ainda está são, ou para fechar com chave de ouro, alguém que sobreviveu não só uma, mas a duas maldições da morte. Seu histórico médico é digno dos livros.

Harry apenas sorriu, sim, tem sido uma vida interessante.

— Claro, eu acredito que você está mais interessado nas ocorrências mais recentes. Parece que eu sou a portadora de más notícias. Você parece estar sob várias magias de compulsão, bem como uma poção do amor a longo prazo. Você também tem vários blocos na sua magia. São bloqueios que aprisionam o seu poder e alguns foram colocados em você há mais de 15 anos, enquanto o mais recente é inferior a dois anos.

— O que eu poderia fazer?

— Nós poderíamos dar-lhe poções para neutralizar a poção do amor, mas pode demorar até um mês para superar os efeitos. Você parece estar agora lutando contra alguns dos encantos de compulsão, mas você deve ter um Mestre de Feitiços para remover os encantos e os blocos em sua magia. Deve ser alguém que você confia. Assim como na minha opinião profissional que você deve adiar seu casamento.

— Não, não adiar. Cancelar. — Harry disse com firmeza.

Virando-se para os duendes, Harry disse: — Vocês disseram que nós tínhamos muito o que discutir. Eu acho que nós precisamos começar.

— Sim, eu acho que devemos primeiramente organizar suas poções e, em seguida, um pouco de almoço tardio. Então poderíamos começar, pois isso pode levar algum tempo. — Fireforge afirmou.

A medimaga deu a Fireforge o relato detalhado do exame de Harry e uma receita para o contra-efeito da poção do amor e algumas outras poções nutricionais e poções de cura. Ela também indicou que ele poderia considerar curar a miopia, como era possível no mundo mágico. Em menos de 10 minutos, Grampo entrou levando as poções que a curandeira havia prescrito. Engolindo a primeira, Harry de repente viu-se balançando e sentindo-se tonto. Magnus levantou uma taça de água na mão e deu a Harry.

— Eu acho que você deve se deitar por um tempo. — Madame Marchack disse acenando com a varinha para Harry.

Os duendes conjuraram um sofá divã e Harry deitou fechando os olhos. Um minuto depois, ele ficou violentamente enjoado. A medimaga rapidamente aproximou-se e começou a esfregar suas costas, enquanto ele vomitava o que ele considerava ser até as suas tripas. Quando ele terminou, com um aceno da varinha de Madame Marchack, todo vômito desapareceu e o lugar cheirava a pinho.

— Não se preocupe, é apenas a poção do amor que está sendo forçada a sair de seu sistema. Você deve estar bem em pouco tempo.

Harry conjurou um lenço e enxugou o rosto um pouco e, em seguida, lançou um feitiço de limpeza boca.

— Você disse que o efeito pode durar até meses.

— Sim, você ainda estaria sentindo alguns efeitos prolongados como você tem tomado essa poção constantemente por mais de um ano. Há evidências de que você estava tomando-a por um período mais longo, mas parou por um tempo.

Harry sentiu a cabeça clara, era como ser curado de uma dor de cabeça que você nunca percebeu que você tinha. Lembrando quando ele tinha sentimentos por Gina, estar sob uma poção do amor fazia sentido. De repente, ele se viu desejando Gina em seu sexto ano. Antes disso, ele achava que ele era gay encontrando-se atraído por um_ certo_ homem, mas depois tudo o que podia pensar era Gina. Os meses que passou caçando horcruxes ele não teve tempo para pensar sobre ela. Ele não deve ter recebido a poção nesse período então. Após a batalha final, ele novamente não conseguia parar de pensar nela, eles devem ter começado a dar a ele novamente. Ele estava enjoado novamente, não por causa da poção, mas por causa do nojo.

Harry foi puxado para fora de seus pensamentos quando a medimaga lhe perguntou: — O que você pensa sobre sua noiva agora?

Harry tentou pensar em Gina. Sentiu um pouco mais do que o que sentia por Bill e Charlie, era uma boa amizade. Na melhor das hipóteses Gina era como uma irmã mais nova, mas ele não tinha nenhum desejo por ela. Ele não tinha sentimentos românticos por ela e ele definitivamente não queria se casar com ela.

A medimaga saiu logo depois, em primeiro lugar tendo certeza que Harry tinha tomado as outras poções. Ela havia deixado Harry com seu cartão de contatos, dizendo-lhe que ela o considerava um paciente e tudo o que aconteceu era estritamente confidencial. Ela disse para não se preocupar que ela já havia sido paga pelos duendes e se ele precisasse dela no futuro tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era chama-la via Floo.

Grobrick dirigiu Harry para uma mesa redonda onde um almoço leve apareceu. Harry se sentou e convidou os outros a se juntarem a ele. Fireforge lhe disse que era contra a boa etiqueta mágica que um Senhor jantasse com duendes, mas Harry insistiu. Por um momento, lembrou-se de Dobby. Os três duendes olharam para Harry com uma leve surpresa quando se sentaram com ele.

Durante a refeição, Harry perguntou: — Eu sei que você disse que os Weasleys recebem dinheiro durante os últimos oito anos, o que deve ter somar um monte de galeões. Eu não achava que o cofre Potter tinha muito ouro.

— Bem, Senhor Potter... — Grobrick começou.

— Por favor, vocês todos me chamem de Harry.

Os três se entreolharam e Fireforge deu um ligeiro arco. — Obrigado pela grande honra, Harry.

Harry sorriu. — Eu é que estou honrado. Vocês me salvaram.

— Era o nosso dever.

—Bem, sobre o ouro Potter...?

Grobrick respondeu. — Sim, os Potters foram bastante ricos e tinham milhões de galeões de ouro. Os Weasleys mal têm poucos mil em sua fortuna.

— Milhões! Mas eu não vi muito em meu cofre.

— Isso é porque você tem mais de um cofre. O que você estava usando era um de seus fundos de investimento para seu aprendizado. Seu dinheiro para gastar com a escola e somente isso. No total, os Potters tinham 15 cofres diferentes.

— Eu tenho 15 cofres diferentes?

— Não. Eu disse que os Potters tinham 15 cofres. Você tem um número consideravelmente maior. Sirius deixou mais de 17 cofres e há cerca de 20 outros pequenos cofres que diferentes pessoas deixaram para o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Fireforge acrescentou: — Mesmo que eu não conheça a extensão de sua riqueza, Harry, teremos que fazer um simples exame de sangue para determinar exatamente o que você possui. É em parte a razão pela qual você tinha que estar aqui em pessoa.

Magnus virou-se para Fireforge e sussurrou algo em _gobbledegook_ – a língua dos duendes – para ele e balançou a cabeça. O duende de manto roxo pareceu aliviado. Magnus virou-se para Harry e respirou fundo olhando como se ele fosse fazer um discurso bem ensaiado.

— Senhor Potter, Harry, a razão pela qual Fireforge vem tentando vê-lo durante os últimos oito anos é que temos implorado para iluminá-lo sobre o seu património e para informá-lo do estado de sua propriedade, juntamente com as suas opções. Quando seus pais morreram, você se tornou o último dos Potters honrosos e, como tal, tornou-se Senhor dos Potter. Seu guardião mágico e legal tornou-se seu padrinho Sirius Black naquela fatídica noite. Magicamente você tornou-se seu herdeiro e tutorado. Entretanto, Sirius foi enviado para Azkaban no dia seguinte e você foi para a sua tia trouxa. Temos muitas vezes suspeitado que ele foi deliberadamente enviado para lá para ficar longe de você e de sua propriedade.

— O quê?!

— Bem, como você sabe, Sirius Black foi mandado para Azkaban sem julgamento. Ele nunca foi acusado formalmente e, como tal, manteve todos os seus bens. Se ele fosse acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte suas participações teria sido, no mínimo, congeladas ou na pior das hipóteses reivindicadas pelo Ministério. Mas isso não aconteceu e, como tal, os seus cofres permaneceram abertos. Quando os pais dele morreram, ele assumiu o título de Lorde Black e toda a fortuna Black passou para ele. No entanto, estando em Azkaban, ele não poderia usá-la. Enquanto seu tutelado, você automaticamente pode ter acesso a sua riqueza.

Harry estava começando a ver um padrão. — Quem tem o controle do dinheiro?

— Albus Dumbledore, atuando como administrador.

— Você quer dizer que Dumbledore teve acesso a todos os bens dos Potter e Black?

—Sim.

—Será que ele estava usando...?

— Muito frequentemente. Três dos cofres Potter foram esvaziados financiando a Ordem da Fênix, bem como, vários milhões de galeões foram usados para despesas pessoais de Dumbledore.

— Além dos Weasleys, quem mais estava recebendo o dinheiro?

— Os Dursley também tem um subsídio mensal e vários membros da Ordem têm quantidades variáveis ao longo dos anos, mas para ser justo, eu não acredito que eles perceberam qual era a origem do dinheiro que eles estavam recebendo. Eles acreditavam que era de Dumbledore.

— E os Weasleys... Quanto eles conseguiram?

— Bem, um pouco mais de 100 mil galeões. Entretanto, a maioria foi gasto nos últimos oito meses, e nós suspeitamos que a quantidade aumentaria exponencialmente de tamanho em dois dias.

— O que você quer dizer?

— No início, a despesa foi limitada aos subsídios atribuídos aos vários indivíduos e, em seguida, foi dado acesso ilimitado a Sra. Weasley a um de seus pequenos cofres em seu segundo ano. Esse cofre tinha apenas cerca de 75 mil galeões. Acredito que ela acessou pela primeira vez para ressarcir os danos ao seu carro e para as multas recebidas pelos seus crimes com o carro. Foi-lhe dado total acesso com uma chave no final do mesmo ano. Mesmo depois a Sra. Weasley apenas tirava pequenas quantidades em uma ocasião ímpar. Ela ainda obtinha um subsídio, mas poderia usar o cofre em emergências. Mesmo a maioria das provisões para Ginevra e Ronald entraram em seus cofres pessoais, e eles só teriam acesso total quando se tornaram maiores de idade. Então, nos últimos meses, ela começou a passar a quantia que ela retirava em um ano em apenas um dia. Antes ela estava sendo conservadora, mas em dois dias sua filha iria se tornar uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo, de modo que ela já não tinha que ter cuidado.

— Vocês não se perguntaram por que no inferno ela tinha acesso total a um dos meus cofres?

—Tornou-se conhecido nos círculos sociais bruxos que eles eram seus amigos. Era de conhecimento geral que você considerava Molly Weasley como uma mãe. No entanto, a razão oficial que nos foi dada por Dumbledore foi que o cofre estava sendo dado à família de sua futura esposa e que foi feita uma proposta entre o seu tutor e os Weasleys para você e Ginevra Weasley fossem prometidos em matrimônio.

Harry gritou: — Merlin! Isso foi no final do meu segundo ano! Eu tinha 12 anos, Gina tinha 11!

Fireforge disse-lhe que, embora fosse uma prática que a maioria das famílias já não faziam, algumas das antigas famílias ainda costumavam fazer contratos de casamento para os seus filhos a partir de uma idade muito precoce.

Magnus, em seguida, continuou. — Foi então que eu lembrei a Dumbledore que tal contrato não poderia ser feito sem o sangue de Lord Black e o seu próprio. Dumbledore trouxe uma ampola com o seu sangue e nos disse que em breve traria o de Lord Black, mas Sirius escapou e o sangue não foi trazido por um ano. O contrato proposto que não possuía o sangue de Sirius mostrou sinais de um feitiço de compulsão e, portanto, não foi dado de livre arbítrio. Quando Sirius morreu Dumbledore tornou-se seu tutor legal, mas mesmo assim notamos pequenas irregularidades em seu sangue e não vinculamos o contrato. Como parte de sua propriedade, Gringotes deve concordar com o contrato, geralmente é apenas uma formalidade. Contudo, passamos o ano lutando com Dumbledore e prolongando a conclusão do contrato. Nós planejamos fazê-lo até que você se tornasse maior de idade e aí veríamos o que fazer com todos os trâmites, no entanto Dumbledore morreu antes desse tempo.

— Tentamos contatá-lo muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Sempre enviamos cartas para você, informando que você estava passando todos os seus direitos legais e negócios ao seu diretor. Depois que ele morreu, a procuração foi para a Sra. Weasley e no ano passado para Ginevra Weasley. _Você_ sempre respondeu a todas as cartas confirmando a sua vontade.

Harry interrompeu. — Eu nunca enviei nenhuma carta a vocês. Nunca recebi nenhuma carta de vocês. A única que chegou às minhas mãos foi essa sobre a nossa reunião de hoje.

— Nós suspeitamos disso...

— Vocês podem agir passando direitos megalômanos baseados em apenas uma simples carta de confirmação? Vocês não deveriam ter alguma evidência de que a carta foi realmente vinha de mim?

— Sim, para todas as perguntas. Uma simples carta não daria os direitos que exigem a sua assinatura mágica, que vem de sua varinha. Nós suspeitamos que Dumbledore conseguiu alguém para dar-lhe acesso à sua varinha, possivelmente Ronald Weasley. Poderia ter sido feito tarde da noite quando você estava dormindo. Além disso, as letras estavam escritas em papel timbrado dos Potter e selado com o selo real Potter.

A magia de Harry começou a pulsar, ele estava ficando com raiva. Em toda a sua vida alguém estava controlando ele, isso era inacreditável. Grobrick ofereceu-lhe uma poção calmante. Harry balançou a cabeça, mas tomou uma taça de água em seu lugar.

Quando ele estava calmo e sua magia estava de volta sob controle, Magnus continuou. —Desde outubro do ano passado, as 'suas' cartas permitiram que Ginevra Weasley tivesse acesso aos cofres Potter e Black. Sozinha, ela retirou mais de 40 mil galeões de ouro desde aquela época. Ela também entrou no banco em dezembro com uma carta indicando que o senhor a havia proposto em matrimônio.

— Mas eu não propus até o início de junho.

— Sim, nós sabemos agora, mas a carta que ela nos apresentou indicava o contrário. Ela afirmava que era para ser dada a ela toda a consideração como a futuro Lady Potter-Black. Ela pediu uma lista dos lucros dos Potter e Black e a localização de todas as propriedades pertencentes ao legado. Nos últimos seis meses, ela tem decorado a Potter Manor na Escócia e chegou a gastar cerca de quinhentos mil galeões entre consertos, reforma e mobília. Não só da Potter Manor, mas de várias outras propriedades também. Uma vez que o dinheiro estava indo para sua propriedade, nós não nos importamos.

— Quantas casas que eu tenho?

— À exceção da principal mansão, há cinco casas de Harry Potter que inclui as ruínas de Godric Hollow. Há também dez casas Blacks e uma mansão. Entretanto, algumas das casas Blacks foram originalmente destinadas para os membros da família Black como último pedido de Lorde Orion Black, mas desde que Sirius estava em Azkaban, ele não poderia seguir com o pedido e fazer a última vontade do pai. Nenhum dos indivíduos recebeu os bens. Então, todos eles foram revertidos para você.

— Quem deveria ganhar às casas?

— Bem, Sirius Black solicitou que você desse uma a Remus Lupin e seu pai Orion Black tinha pedido que fossem dadas uma a Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcissa Black. Uma das propriedades também estava destinada a um não membro da família. Dino Thomas.

— Dino Thomas?—

— Sim, seu pai Gary Thomas trabalhou como gerente para as propriedades da família Black e quando ele foi morto por Comensais da Morte, Lord Black prometeu cuidar da família do homem, portanto, uma casa e uma grande soma de dinheiro foi deixada para o jovem Thomas. Assim como você, ele era uma criança pequena na época e Dumbledore se tornou seu guardião mágico porque a Sra. Thomas era uma trouxa. O dinheiro foi retirado e a casa nunca foi reclamada.

— Como é que o homem não foi para o inferno antes eu nunca saberia. Ele tem sorte que ele já está morto. Ele teria muito a responder. Vou ter certeza de que a vontade do Senhor Orion Black seja cumprida. Desde que Bellatrix não é mais viva graças aos céus, darei a propriedade para Draco.

— Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar a França. Como a propriedade é uma casa de campo na França e com a reforma recente ela deve estar encantadora.

— Gina tem reformado a casa. Por quê?

— De acordo com a 'seu' carta era para ser dado como um presente para seu irmão Ronald, pelo seu casamento.

—Explique.

— Ginevra Weasley veio pedindo que suas casas fossem dadas a vários membros da família Weasley e ao Sr. Thomas. No entanto, nós a informamos que não estava dentro de sua autoridade fazê-lo, como ela ainda era apenas a sua intenção de matrimônio e só poderia acessar as propriedades e certos cofres e retirar ouro. Para a transferência de propriedade só o Senhor e Senhora legais poderiam fazer o pedido, que deve ser feito pessoalmente. Só quando você adicionou o nome dela para a linhagem Potter e fossem legalmente ligados ela poderia fazer o pedido. Assim, foi-nos dito que as propriedades em questão seriam dadas como presentes para os vários indivíduos após seu casamento. Na média, todas estão sendo reformados.

— Então é por isso que estou aqui hoje. Para adicionar o nome dela à linhagem Potter.

— É a razão _oficial_ para você estar aqui. Nós já suspeitávamos que você não sabia nada sobre o que estava acontecendo e enviamos centenas de cartas ao longo dos anos. Nós ainda tentamos obter acesso a você quando você ficou no Beco Diagonal no verão antes de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. O ex-chefe da conta Potter, o duende Wicknic morreu misteriosamente na primeira semana em que você ficou lá enquanto ele tentou vê-lo. Após Dumbledore morrer cada vez que solicitamos uma reunião, um dos três Weasleys vinham em seu lugar. Esta carta que você recebeu foi na verdade a segunda. Na primeira Ginevra veio tentando ser adicionada à linhagem Potter com um pouco de seu sangue. No entanto, nós lhe dissemos que tinha que ser feito por você em pessoa.

— Na realidade, ela podia ser adicionada como uma Potter até mesmo antes que fossem realmente casados através do seu sangue, mas estávamos tão desesperados para falar com você antes do casamento. Então, nós mentimos.

— Eu entendo e sou muito grato pelo que fizeram. Tremo só de pensar no que teria acontecido se tivéssemos casado.

— Ela teria conseguido acesso total a tudo o que você possui.

— Eu estou surpreso que eles me deixaram vir aqui por mim mesmo e não com um _guarda_.

— Nós meio que cuidamos disso... É por isso que escolhemos hoje. Nós sabíamos que você tinha o jantar de casamento hoje à noite e que tanto a Sra. Weasley e Ginevra Weasley estariam muito ocupadas.

— Nós também influenciamos o capitão dos Chudley Cannons a convidar Ronald para o treino hoje. Nós perdoamos um empréstimo que ele tinha em débito com Gringotes, em troca de manter Ronald ocupado por algumas horas. Uma das condições era que ele mantivesse Ronald longe nesta manhã, de modo que seria tarde demais para ele conseguir alguém para vir com você. Mesmo que nós suspeitemos que os únicos envolvidos nesta trama sejam apenas três deles.

— Como você sabe que nenhum dos outros Weasleys estão envolvidos?

Magnus pausou por um segundo quando ele considerou, em seguida, respondeu. — Em todos esses anos nenhum dos outros nunca vieram em seu nome para retirar nada das suas contas. Bem, Arthur Weasley veio para um empréstimo antes quando William se casou. Ele queria ajudar o casal a comprar uma casa. No entanto, por razões que eu não vou revelar, ele se estabeleceu em uma quantidade menor. William originalmente procurou por uma pequena mansão, mas optou pela menor e mais barata. A Casa das Conchas. Se eles tivessem acesso aos seus cofres eles teriam obtido mais do que necessário para comprar qualquer mansão que desejassem. Charles trabalha até em suas férias para poupar o suficiente para manter sua própria e humilde casa. Percy é muito ambicioso e se estivesse envolvido no esquema teria com toda certeza usado o dinheiro para promover a si mesmo em certos círculos, mas ele não o fez. Os gêmeos... Bem os gêmeos são dois dos mais honrosos trabalhadores empresários que eu já vi. Os gêmeos não estão envolvidos.

Fireforge riu. — Eu gosto dos gêmeos, eles têm realmente animado aquele beco sem graça.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e perguntou: — O que vamos fazer agora?

Grobrick acenou com as mãos e a mesa limpou completamente.

— Nós testamos para ver exatamente o grau de sua fortuna. — Fireforge disse a Harry enquanto apresentava vários documentos e arquivos. Retirando o que parecia ser uma peça normal do pergaminho, Fireforge colocou-o na frente de Harry enquanto Magnus derramou uma poção azul para o pergaminho.

— Esta poção é feita por duendes. Ele é projetada especialmente para Gringotes. Quando o sangue é derramado no pergaminho ele vai mostrar todas as suas participações com o Banco. Os nomes das famílias que têm legado-lhe heranças ainda não reivindicadas também vai aparecer.

Fireforge sacou sua adaga cravejada de joias e a deu a Harry. — Por favor, corte sua mão e permita que algumas gotas de sangue sejam derramadas sobre o pergaminho.

Harry fez como pedido e logo viu uma longa lista de nomes e propriedades aparecerem no pergaminho. Todos os quatro ocupantes da saleta olharam para o pergaminho. Havia muitos nomes de ilustres desconhecidos, mas todos eles engasgaram quando viram alguns dos nomes que eles conheciam. Além de Potter, Evans e Black, nomes como Pettigrew, Prince, Lestrange, McNair, e Le Fey apareceram, mas o mais surpreendentemente, na parte inferior da lista foi o nome... Riddle.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: A última Vontade de Tom Riddle**

Harry olhou para o último nome na lista: _Riddle_. Ele olhou para os duendes que estavam tentando compor-se enquanto eles também olhavam para o nome em choque. Harry estendeu a mão e pegou o frasco de Poção calmante que Grobrick lhe tinha oferecido anteriormente e bebeu. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Harry falou. — Merlin, o que esse homem louco deixou para mim?

Fireforge convocou sua magia de duende e um arquivo de pergaminho apareceu na frente dele. Harry olhou e leu **A Última Vontade e Testamento de Tom Marvolo Riddle** escrito em verde e prata no topo. Mais do que tudo, Harry estava curioso para saber o que Lord Voldemort tinha a dizer.

Fireforge fez alguns feitiços sem varinha sobre o arquivo e depois abriu-o em cima da pilha de papéis. Havia um envelope endereçado a Harry James Potter. Fireforge passou para Harry. O envelope estava lacrado e não abriu até que uma gota do sangue de Harry foi colocado sobre ele. _Típico de Riddle – _Harry pensou. A carta era ofídioescrita e tão somente Harry – ou outro ofidioglota poderia tê-la lido.

_**Meu adversário digno,**_

_Se você está lendo isso, então eu estou realmente morto e fui derrotado pela sua mão. Eu sinceramente espero que a batalha tenha sido magnânima e que agora você esteja sem um dos seus membros ou precise de tratamento médico para o resto de sua vida ou, melhor ainda, que a sua magia esteja reduzida a um aborto e você esteja para sempre fora do reino mágico._

_Os meus desejos mais escuros, não obstante, não interessam agora. Eu sei que provavelmente você ainda é o mesmo guri com o cabelo preto bagunçado, os olhos verdes brilhando loucamente e magia suficiente para alimentar o mundo trouxa com eletricidade durante anos. Desde o dia em que eu renasci, eu sabia que você era muito mais poderoso do que eu jamais poderia esperar ser e que eu provavelmente perderia esta guerra, mas como um sonserino eu tinha o meu orgulho e ambição e passei à frente de qualquer maneira. Espero que as lições que você aprendeu nesta guerra o torne mais consciente das consequências de ser um poderoso ser mágico._

_Como você percebe a partir da data que eu assinei esse documento, eu estou escrevendo para você após a morte do velhote intrometido chamado Albus Dumbledore. Agora que ele está morto, ainda há alguma esperança para você a partir do momento em que você saiu das asas do maldito. Se há algo que eu sinceramente desejo para você é que você fique por conta própria, longe das garras do homem mau. Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer-lhe. Tudo é verdadeiro. Se você acredita em mim ou não pouco me importa._

_Como você sabe eu sou o herdeiro de Sonserina. Descobri isso no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando entrei na sala comunal da Sonserina e as cobras nas pinturas falaram comigo. Elas me direcionaram para um retrato dos quatro fundadores, onde eu conheci o nobre Salazar em tinta e tela. Ele me disse, entre outras coisas sobre a riqueza da linha da Sonserina e que eu era o primeiro em séculos poderoso o suficiente para fazer o pedido como Senhor da Sonserina. Você vê que não é só importante ser da linha de sangue, você também deve ter o poder mágico. Como Senhor da Sonserina, eu seria capaz de abrir os cofres em Gringotes e acessar os muitos livros que Salazar tinha deixado, para que eu pudesse começar a minha formação. Na minha inocência, eu confiei em Dumbledore, que aparentemente tinha me tomado sob sua asa. Juntos, fomos para Gringotes e eu abri os cofres da Sonserina que estavam fechados por séculos e fomos surpreendidos com o número de livros, pergaminhos e ouro claro, que havia nos cofres._

_Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore e seu parceiro Flamel me conduziu a fazer um ritual que na época eu não entendia, mas foi-me dito que iria criar uma conexão com a escola e que iria melhorar a minha magia. Também foi-me dado um documento para assinar e eu pensei que estava doando alguns dos livros da Sonserina à escola. Se eu fosse uma criança amigável, meus colegas teriam me dito que tal ritual não era uma boa ideia e que nunca devemos assinar documentos desconhecidos. Mas infelizmente eu era um ingênuo de 11 anos, órfão, sem amigos e sem conhecimento sobre o mundo bruxo. Mas eu logo aprendi. O ritual realmente me ligou com a Escola, sugando como um abutre permanentemente meu poder mágico de Senhor da Sonserina para ela. Os documentos que eu assinei passaram toda a riqueza de Sonserina para os cofres de Hogwarts. Eu, em essência, transferi tudo para Hogwarts, que é a razão pela qual eu não posso levar o título de Senhor da Sonserina. A única parte do meu patrimônio que restou foi a minha capacidade de falar com as cobras. Por alguma razão o poder não foi transferido no ritual. Levei anos para perceber a extensão da minha perda e quando eu confrontei Dumbledore, ele me disse que era para o bem maior, porque eu nunca teria sido capaz de exercer o poder e milhares de crianças se beneficiariam com o meu sacrifício. Claro que eu nunca confiei em alguém novamente._

_No meu sétimo ano eu fui feito Monitor e tive acesso a salas especiais em Sonserina e novamente me deparei com um dos retratos de Salazar. A pintura original que eu tinha consultado desapareceu no meu primeiro ano. Salazar me contou sobre sua Câmara Secreta e me deu o conhecimento para acessar sua biblioteca pessoal na Câmara. Claro que eu me encontrei com Rani, o basilisco, e tive acesso a vários livros de Artes das Trevas que Salazar tinha escondido na Câmara. Para ser justo eu acho que ele também pode ter tido um monte de livros mágicos de luz, mas estes foram armazenados nos cofres que foram "doados" à escola. Os únicos que recebi foram os livros de Artes das Trevas, mas eu estava determinado a aprender o máximo de minha herança que pude e me vingar._

_Eu sei que alguns podem ter considerado que eu fiz uma bagunça da minha vida e que eu cometi muitos atos estúpidos e atrevo-me a dizer coisas verdadeiramente "más". Mas como fútil que pareça, eu sei que eu fiz uma marca no mundo dos bruxos e mudei as mentes de muitos. Creio que também salvei a geração futura ao me livrar de Albus Dumbledore. O mundo pode nunca saber o mal que o homem fez em nome do bem, mas eu sei. Eu sei que eu fui o Senhor da Sonserina e isso me traz um pouco de paz. A herança mágica se foi, mas o nome permanece._

_Se você está se perguntando por que eu estou lhe dizendo tudo isso, é bem simples, o seu destino é semelhante ao meu. No meu início de vida fora de Hogwarts eu me tornei obcecado não só com Salazar, mas com todos os fundadores. Em minhas viagens e estudos, descobri muitas coisas, incluindo o fato de que Grindelwald era o herdeiro de Corvinal, os Longbottoms os herdeiros de Lufa-lufa e os Potters os herdeiros de Grifinória._

_A magia de Grindelwald foi "doada" ao final da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dumbledore e Flamel reduziu-o a quase um aborto em seu ritual e depois trancaram-no em uma torre. Seu ritual pode ter ocorrido na noite em que seus pais morreram (você pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu realmente tentei avisá-los, mas seu pai não queria ouvir) e Neville Longbottom sofreu logo depois da minha primeira partida. Disseram-me que Dumbledore tentou primeiro o ritual em Frank, mas ele não era poderoso o suficiente para completar a transferência. Neville, porém, era, e como Grindelwald, Neville foi reduzido a quase um aborto. No entanto, você era poderoso o suficiente para sobreviver. Ironicamente, o meu palpite é que o sangue trouxa que meu pai me deu e que seus avós Evans lhe deram, agiu para ancorar a magia em nós impediu o ritual em que Hogwarts reivindicava quase toda a nossa magia. Muitas vezes me perguntei o que eu teria sido com todo o meu poder. Olhando para você que eu poderia imaginar. Espero que o sacrifício que Dumbledore fez com nós quatro valha a pena no final._

_Você é o mais poderoso mago vivo, Harry. Você tem o poder para fazer grandes coisas, se você desejar. Você era meu igual no poder quando ainda era uma criança e pelo tempo que você tinha catorze já tinha ultrapassado em muito tanto o minha magia quanto a de Dumbledore – juntas! Você é muito mais poderoso do que você poderia imaginar. Eu sei que Dumbledore viu também este poder em você e tentou de muitas maneiras mantê-lo para baixo, primeiro com seus parentes e, em seguida, por não prepará-lo para desenvolver a sua magia. Eu também acho que ele tentou bloquear sua magia e também tentou outros rituais, como os rituais sexuais de ligação para conter a sua magia... Assim, se você pretende se casar em breve, tenha cuidado. Ele tentou uma ligação semelhante comigo, mas o meu anel de Gaunt impediu o efeito das poções do amor que eu recebi. Eu percebi o que estava acontecendo e eu fugi da Inglaterra e fui para longe do maldito. Eu acho que ainda há um Contrato de Casamento em nome de Tom Marvolo Riddle e uma das prostitutas de Dumbledore._

_Quão estúpido ou patético possa parecer, como parte da minha alma uma vez foi uma parte de você, você é o mais próximo que eu tenho um filho. Você já tem a única parte do património de Sonserina que eu poderia passar que é o dom da língua das cobras, que, uma vez obtido parece que não pode ser perdido, por isso estou confiante de que você estará lendo esta carta. Eu também deixo com você todas as minhas posses, o que inclui a minha herança trouxa – A Riddle Manor. Eu peço que você transforme-a em um orfanato para crianças mágicas, para ajudar aqueles cujos pais eu matei. Eu sei que você vai tratar bem as crianças, e vai ajuda-las a aprender e desenvolver a sua magia mais rapidamente possível. Esqueça o Ministério e as suas regras arcaicas, você sabe quantas crianças teriam sobrevivido aos meus seguidores se eles não hesitassem em usar sua magia._

_A maioria do meu círculo íntimo tem legado para mim suas propriedades. Se morrerem antes de mim, elas serão automaticamente adicionadas à minha propriedade (meus advogados garantiram que eu não teria a trabalheira de ir assinar documentos, como isso teria sido muito estranho). Por isso, tudo vai para você. Use-os com sabedoria, e tente reconstruir o mundo mágico, mas torne-o um lugar onde ninguém seja sacrificado._

_De qualquer forma desejo-lhe tudo de melhor em sua vida. Não se contente por ser medíocre. Eu espero que você obtenha toda a sua magia. Eu acredito que você é o próximo Merlin e que vai mudar o mundo._

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_

PS: Diga a Murta que sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ela estava no banheiro e eu realmente não achava que os óculos dela a faziam parecer _nerd_. Esperemos que isto vá ajudá-la a seguir em frente.

**Continua...**


End file.
